Forever and always,my little bunny
by blinding dark
Summary: marshall is out in the fields hangin with fi,and he gets caught in the sun..what is gonna happen to him? I fail at summaries,my first fic... please read THANKSSS in progress
1. new beginings

lol my first fic

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN NOTHIN

BETA BY: The Madman001

* * *

MARSHALL'S P.O.V  
I wake up to a room...its not mine, so I start to get confused and a little scared, I see there's a big hole,just big enough for a person to get through. I go to investigate when-  
"HEY MARSH!" I fly backwards in surprise clutching where my heart would be,if I had one.  
"Yo Fi,why am I in your room?"I ask with a joking tone.  
"Cause you were in the sun,dummy." She said with a bit of irritation in her voice. Then a memory starts up and I remember the night before.

~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
"MARSHALL-LEE! I WANT MY HAT BACK YOU TARD!"Fionna yells at the sky, unaware I was right behind her. I whisper in her ear,  
"What,do you mean this hat?" I ask right in her ear, as I put the hat on my head. She turns around and snatches it off my head,wow that girl has some fast re-"OUCH!" I look up and the sun is rising,not being anywhere near the trees I turn into a bat and try not to give into unconscious,I fail miserably and see only black,endless black.  
FIONNA'S P.O.V  
I'm stuffing my hair back into my bunny hat,made by my real parents,I then hear Marshall scream in pain I look and hes flying into my back pack I grab it and look inside to see Marshall laying there looking peaceful I poke him and he wont wake up so I run back to my tree house at top speed.  
"CCCAAKKKKEE! HELP!"I scream taking Marshall out my backpack, man he looks bad, his fur or fuzz whatever in globs name it is,is burn and singed and smells bad!

"Baby cakes! Whats the matter sugar!"Cake says when she gets down the ladder.

"MARSHALL IS DIEING I THINK!" I say scream not able to contain my emotions.  
"Bring him up to our room and lay him on th-"she get cut off by Marshall groaning. I look to see him growing into his normal size."Ill take him baby, you get me lots of red food and a warm clothing." Cake says getting Marshall of my hands, I go and fetch the supplies and wait.  
-TIME LAPSE-  
Its nearly midnight so I go onto our couch and try to sleep. I toss and turn my dreams filled with the thoughts of Marshall Lee dying.  
~~~~~Back to Present~~~~~  
Marshall's POV  
" Fi, umm...how long was I out?"I ask puzzled.  
"Oh not long..just about 6 months"she replies non-nonchalant, me not noticing the tall tale smile fly up, I shoot up from where I was and hit my head and exclaim. "OH GLOB!" Fionna bursts out in laughter "Oh my Glob! Marshall its only been like,a full night!"she barely chokes out in between laughs and..snorts? I look steamed and she jumps up kisses my cheek and runs out blushing like mad.  
FIONNA'S P.O.V  
I notice that he looks steamed, I panic for a minute and then it hit me. I jump up and,with a small blush dusting my cheeks, I kiss him on his cheek and run out of the house blushing like mad woman,grabbing my sword and back pack.'Oh lump.' I think 'It's night he's gonna follow me...' I run farther from my house and closer to the candy kingdom,hoping, for once the Ice Queen is prince-napping noticing Marshall following me."AAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHH!" I scream,"WHY DID I DO THAT!"I slump down by one of the cotton candy trees and continue to scream,until I see Marshall in front of my face...blushing?  
MARSHALL'S P.O.V  
I'm in front of Fi,not sure of my intentions,like yeah I've liked her for like,3 Globbing years! But instead of backing away I kiss her...on the lips. I feel her freeze beneath me I then break the kiss for air that i didn't need,but she does. I scratch the back of my neck and mumble something beneath her level of hearing.  
"What-what was that for M-Marshall?" She stutters.  
"Ummm..."I reply "because I kind-of...like-like you Fi..."I stutter again.'Since when does Marshall-Lee the vampire king stutter?!' I question myself mentally. ' Since you met Fionna you tard-face' I reply to myself.  
"W-well does that mean we are dating mar-Marshall?" My little bunny asks nervously.  
"Well if you want to.."I say blushing a deep shade of red. Fionna jumps up and hugs me tightly.  
"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR EVER YOU LUMPINH POO-BRAINED TARD!" Fionna yells.  
"Well my little bunny,your mine fore-"I start to say.  
"No,no I'm not Marshall"she says letting go of me "I'm going to die one day and leave you, I'm not going to let that happen!"  
"What are we going to do about it?" I ask stupidly.  
"MARSHALL YOU REALLY DO HAVE POO-FOR-BRAINS!I WANT YOU TO TURN ME INTO A GLOBBIN' VAMPIRE!" Fionna yells.  
"Are you sure,you'll never get to see the sun again, you'll watch your loved ones die right in front of you.."I trailed off, I was silenced with a small peck on the lips.  
"Shut up dummy,of course I'm sure,as long as I got you by my side,not ALL my loved ones are going to die"She winked,and I blushed..she moved her hair exposing her creamy pale neck.  
I whisper "I'm sorry." and sink my fangs and drink her blood and then replaced it with my venom.  
FIONNA'S P.O.V  
I heard him whisper "I'm sorry" and felt his bite, I started to feel woozy, then everything went all black.  
All I felt,it felt like I was on fire but the nice kind of sensation, like relaxing. I opened my eyes, I looked at Marshall and said."Now I am yours, only yours,and forever yours." We stood up and flew off into the night knowing we'll never leave each other for all eternity.  
Marshall grabbed my hand and said "Yes now I really do have you forever my little bunny." He said as he kissed me passionately.

chapter 2 coming soon :)


	2. the surprise

ok...well people liked my story (THANKS EVERYONE) well here is chapter two of my story thanks for reading and reviewing!it means alot :)

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME.I WOULD BE AMAZINGLY AWESOME IF I DID

BETA BY:The Madman001

Marshall-18 Fionna-17 Gumball-22

GUMBALL'S P.O.V

I'm walking to Fionna's tree house to confess my love for her when i see it. Marshall turning MY FIONNA into a vampire! Then I hear her say "Now I am yours,only yours,and forever yours." Then they flew away Marshall grabbing her hand. And saying something I couldn't hear. When they were out of ear shot I screamed, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!?WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DDDDOOOOONNNNNTTTT!"

I crumpled to the ground and started sobbing."Why did Fionna fall for Marshal?..." I stopped crying and stood up,wiped my face and continued on my journey to the tree house,not to see Fionna but to see none other than,Cake. Soon the Candy trees turned into regular trees and i saw my destination in the horizon,me being,well me. I was tired when the ice queen showed up."GOOD GLOB! GUMBALL I-I didn't expect to s-see you here..." The Ice Queen started then !ZAP! I was instantly encased in ice once again and taken to the ice kingdom waiting for my savior to arrive.

Days went passed and ice queen turned out to be a nice person once you got to know her. I started to f-WHAT!WHAT WAS I ABOUT TO THINK!?OH GLOB NO!

FIONNA'S P.O.V Marshall flew me back home and asked "What are we going to do about Cake?"He asked and I freaked out 'oh lump. I forgot about her...'

"You'll want to fly away...fast Marsh." I replied. I entered my tree house and Cake screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABYCAKES!"

"Look,me and Marshall are dating and-"

"WHAT!WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM FI!HES A NO GOOD Blood sucker..."she trailed off when she realized that I'm a vampire now."Sorry sugar." She spoke softly.

"No! It's not ok. You just insulted ME and Marshall. You know what I'm going with Marshall now and you cant tell me what to do for globs sake I'm 17. And now immortal Cake" I stormed out of the house and slammed the door for good measure,me and Cake got in fights, yes but never as big as this one...I started to cry a bit cause I was hoping for cake's approval on this but NO. She had to go and be mean and narrow-minded on this like anything to do with vampires or just MARSHALL. Ughhhh she can be soooo over protective at times,and i hate it. I was almost to Marshall's cave when i heard..Gumballs laugh?At the Ice Kingdom?What?!

I went to investigate when i saw GUMBALL HUGGING ICE QUEEN?!What has this world come to?!I flew in and started to say something but gumball interrupted me saying with a gleeful smile "You don't need to save me! The Ice queen and I are...dating." He looked over at her with one of those lovey-dovey-mushy-smiles you see in stupid romance movies. I backed away and flew out the window before it could get any mushier.

TIME SKIP xXxXxXxXx4 years laterxXxXxXxXx

NO-ONES P.O.V

There everyone was at Ice Queens wedding to Gumball. Ice Queen was in a big flowing light blue dress and her hair looked nice for once, she had it curled to perfection with small ice flowers littering her hair. Shelby the worm said the customary vows and asked. "Do you Bubba Gumball, Prince of The Candy Kingdom,take Simone Petrovik to have and to hold in sickness and in heath through good times and bad times,and as your lawfully wedded wife?" Gumball smiled and said "I do." Then Shelby turned to Simone and asked. "Do you Simone Petrovik, Queen of The Ice Kingdom,take Bubba Gumball, Prince of The Candy Kingdom,to have and to hold,in sickness and in health,through good times and bad times,as your lawfully wedded husband?" She blushed and said "I do!" Shelby yelled "WITH THE POWER VESTED IN ME YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!" Bubba and Simone kissed and happily danced the night away.

_-_-TIME SKIP CAUSE IM LAZY-_-_

MARSHALL'S P.O.V

Me and Fi were at my house a week after Bubba and Simone's wedding. It was our 4 yr anniversary and I was going to propose to Fionna.

THE END!

FioLeefan-12


End file.
